Too Loyal
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime with a mix of G1, Animated and Bayformers. One shot. Megatron knows Soundwave is always loyal to him. But...exactly how loyal? Megatron gives Soundwave a test just to prove how loyal he really is! Will Soundwave survive the test? Megatron probably won't go easy on him!


Too Loyal

_**This definately came out of my mind after wondering what would Megatron do to Soundwave since he is so loyal to him. Why hasn't Megatron done anything humiliating to Soundwave? Looks like this is the best place to find out! Also this will involve every other version of Soundwave, Shockwave and mabye even Starscream.**_

* * *

It's never safe to be on the Nemesis when Megatron is smirking about something. Usually Megatron only smirked when he was beating the shit out of Starscream. This time, he was in the main room with Soundwave and Dreadwing searching up on more Iacon relics. Megatron hid his smirk from the others as he watched Soundwave type. He had made a bet with Starscream earlier that if Megatron could get Soundwave to do a few embarrasing things, it will prove Soundwave truly is loyal and Starscream would get to tell Soundwave what to do for a week. Megatron waited for Soundwave to finish his next failure at decoding some info. He set his plan into action.

"Soundwave, may I have a word with you?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave turned around and nodded. They walked away from Dreadwing and towards the door.

"So Soundwave, you have been loyal to me all throughout this entire war and you have been a valuable member of the Decepticons. Which is why I need to ask you something!" Megatron said. Soundwave waited patiently not knowing what was about to happen.

"You will always be loyal to me yes?" Megatron asked trying to hide his smirk.

Soundwave nodded.

"Well then, if you're so loyal to me, then how about you do a few things for me!" Megatron said.

_"Where is he going with this?"_ Soundwave thought nodding again.

"Smack yourself!"

_"WHAT?" _Soundwave was puzzled.

Megatron was waiting, Soundwave was shocked. But he was loyal so he slapped himself hoping no one but Megatron saw that. Megatron smiled.

"Now then, hit Lazerbeak!" Megatron commanded.

_"WHAT THE SLAG, LAZERBEAK WILL KILL ME!" _Soundwave yelled in his head. Lazerbeak growled.

But Soundwave punched him making Lazerbeak squawk angrily catching Dreadwing's attention!

_"You're going to pay for that!" _Lazerbeak threatened. Soundwave actually gulped.

"Now Soundwave, a few more things and you will be done!" Megatron said. "Now then, run around this entire ship!"

Soundwave tilted his head to the side making Megatron think he was asking why!

"If you are loyal to me, then you will do what I say!" Megatron smirked.

_"There better be some point to this!" _Soundwave said to himself as he took off.

Soundwave raced down hallways and past other drones who looked at him weird. Soundwave turned around corners and through a few doors. He didn't stop until he got back to Megatron.

"What the slag!" Starscream said as he and a drone nearly got trampled over by Soundwave who barely noticed them.

Shockwave watched from his berth as a blur of purple went by. Shockwave decided to go investigate. Soundwave returned to Megatron panting. He looked up at the tall mech who evily smirked.

"Exellent Soundwave, nearly there...now...do it again!" Megatron laughed.

_"WHAT THE FRAG!" _Soundwave said mentally beating himself with a wrench.

"But this time..." Megatron brings out his sword. "...With me chasing you!"

Soundwave had a horrified look on his face as Megatron ran at him with his sword. He took off running again. This time, Shockwave came over and got tackled by Soundwave.

"Soundwave, what could possbily be virusing your circuits?" Shockwave asked angrily.

Before Soundwave could actually speak, Megatron came around the corner with a menacing glare.

"OH LOGICAL SCRAP!" Shockwave yelled getting up with Soundwave.

Now Megatron chased Soundwave and Shockwave as they raced down the hallways. Knock Out was getting irritated on the noises so he walked out into a hallway to see what was going on!

"ALRIGHT WHY CAN'T I GET ANY-AHHH!" Knock Out screamed as he ran from the Wave's and Megatron.

Breakdown was next who walked out of the enegon supply room and ended up thinking all the 'cons were after him.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Breakdown yelled.

"NOTHING, KEEP RUNNING, MEGATRON WENT INSANE!" Knock Out yelled.

Finally Starscream came walking down a hall seemingly hoping that Megatron would lose the bet. Of course all that was lost from his mind when all the 'cons came racing towards him.

"I KNEW THE DECEPTICONS WOULD TURN ON ME SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! DAMN IT!" Starscream said taking off as well.

Some insecticons looked around very confused at what was going on. The drones were confused as well. Back in the main control room, Dreadwing was busy waiting for Megatron to come back. He really wanted to know why he just snapped on Soundwave like that. As he walked out of the main room, he is suddenly rammed into by Knock Out, Starscream, Breakdown, Shockwave, Soundwave and Megatron.

"Lucky shot Soundwave!" Megatron said as every other 'con except Soundwave and Starscream fled the scene.

"Megatron are you done yet?" Starscream asked.

"No, not yet, not by a long shot!" Megatron glared at Starscream.

_"What are they talking about?" _Soundwave wondered.

"Well let me know, I will win this bet-I mean-stash of energon!" Starscream tried to change what he said as he slightly avoided suspicion from Soundwave and left.

"Soundwave, I must say you are doing great at this...test! But it's far from over!" Megatron smirked.

Soundwave slumped slightly.

"Now I want you to find and climb on top of Dreadwing and jump off landing on one foot and report back to me!" Megatron ordered.

Soundwave thought Megatron had finally snapped. But he couldn't help but loyaly do it. He walked away glad he wasn't running this time. He found Dreadwing in his quarters and walked in without knocking.

"Soundwave what now? I'm busy doing research!" Dreadwing said getting annoyed with Soundwave.

Soundwave said nothing and instead he walked towards him and began to climb onto Dreadwing's shoulder.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Dreadwing snarled as Soundwave stood on him like a bird on an arm and jumped off landing on one foot.

Dreadwing felt extremely uncomfortable and stood there in shock as Soundwave left without a word. He returned to Megatron hoping he was done.

"Nice work Soundwave, now then...help me be king of the world!" Megatron smirked.

_"Huh?" _Soundwave wondered tilting his head.

"I'll show you what I mean, follow me!" Megatron said escorting Soundwave the top of the Nemesis.

At the top, Megatron walked towards the edge of the front of the Nemesis and held his arms out to the side. He looked out towards the scenery, then looked at Soundwave who came up behind him.

"Soundwave hold me in place...if you're loyal!" Megatron said grinning.

Soundwave sighed and wrapped his arms around Megatron's chest as the wind blew against their frames. Just below on the ground, the Autobots were discovering an energon sighting. Optimus and the others looked up confused at what they were seeing. No weapons being fired, no drones, no groundbridges. Instead, they were watching a unexpected moment from Megatron and Soundwave. Megatron looked down.

"OPTIMUS! I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" Megatron yelled.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, carrier of the matrix, last of the primes, ex-librarian, once Orion Pax, the one who said "No!" to Jack, and the one who never pounds Megatron into scrap when he has the chances, fainted on the spot. The other Autobots were just shocked. About 10 minutes later they were back in the main room.

"Okay Soundwave, one more big thing...now this will be good!" Megatron grinned at the secretly pissed off Soundwave. "I recently made a bet with Starscream over how loyal you were. If he won, he would tell you what to do! If I won, Starscream had to do what the drones told him to do."

Once Megatron explained, Soundwave was enraged. He shook and cracked his knuckles.

"I understood you're angry, which is why my last order is for you to teach Starscream a lesson about what happens to mechs who make a bet with me!" Megatron said.

Then for the first time ever, Soundwave's optics glowed through the visor. They were bright red with white pupils. Megatron had never seen them, but he knew that Soundwave was madder than ever.

"Uh...Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave's optics looked from Megatron to the door. Megatron stepped aside letting Soundwave storm out. Starscream and Shockwave were talking in a hallway near Soundwave's location.

"Man, I bet Megatron is laughing a lot about this!" Starscream said.

"I wouldn't be so sure! I bet Soundwave will be pissed when he finds out!" Shockwave said. "It's only logic!"

Just then, Soundwave turned a corner towards them and just stared. Starscream and Shockwave stare back frightened.

"Uh...hey Soundwave...why are your optics showing?" Starscream nervously asked.

Soundwave's wolf-like optics just stared angrily at him. Shockwave stepped away from Starscream who got ready to run.

"Soundwave, you didn't hear about the-" Starscream is cut off when Soundwave charges him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream screams as he bolts down the hallway with Soundwave right behind him.

Shockwave followed too. Starscream ran towards his room and shut the door behind him. Soundwave came towards the doors and ripped right off. Starscream was pressing himself against his back wall as Soundwave ran at him. Shockwave winced as he listened to Starscream's brutal pummeling. There were screams, things breaking and the sounds of tentacles striking. Then, several dents were made into the walls as Starscream slammed into the walls painfully.

"Thank Primus that wasn't me!" Shockwave said.

But then, he thought it was going too far and decided to break it up, he ran in but nearly got himself beat up as he pulled Soundwave out of the room.

"SOUNDWAVE STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! IT'S NOT LOGICAL!" Shockwave yelled.

Soundwave tried to calm down and had suceeded in knocking a lot of sense into Starscream who was laying in the floor covered in energon, but he still alive.

"I'll get Knock Out later...come on Soundwave, I need to show you a little place where I usually go to relax." Shockwave said taking Soundwave to his room where a groundbridge was waiting.

As they walked through, Soundwave was wondering where they were going. He wished it was Cybertron. As the reached their destination, they entered a little room that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Then, Soundwave couldn't believe who he saw. There...in the room were G1, Movie and Animated Soundwave and Shockwave. It turns out they had entered an in-between universe room. It was small but had a big round table.

"So you too huh?" G1 Soundwave said twirling a finger on the rim of his energon cube.

Soundwave looked around surprised. His optics faded back through the visor not to be seen again. He nodded.

"Come sit and tell us!" Animated Soundwave said and Movie Soundwave nodded.

"Hey Prime Shockwave!" Animated Shockwave said.

"Hi!" Shockwave said going over to sit at the big circle table they were all at.

"So what happened?" G1 Shockwave asked.

"He went insane on Starscream!" Shockwave said.

They all laughed.

"He deserves it!" Movie Soundwave said.

"Yeah, I want to kick his butt!" Movie Shockwave said.

"At least this place exists!" G1 Soundwave said sighing.

It went quiet for a moment!

"So...uh...what should we do?" Animated Shockwave asked.

"Talk about how much we all want to takeover the Decepticons secretly?" G1 Shockwave shrugged.

"GOOD IDEA!" They all agreed.

Soundwave figured out this is where he needed to be when he needed to cool himself off. And talk about how to pound Starscream into next week. Which they all were going to do when they left for their demensions. That and they need to be careful of how loyal they should be to Megatron. Just then, G1 Starscream appeared hiding behind a wall nearbye. Apparently he only noticed his versions of the Wave's.

"So, Soundwave and Shockwave think they can just run away from Megatron leaving me to deal with my fool of a leader, we'll just see about that!" G1 Starscream said and ran at them.

"AHH! A STARSCREAM!" Movie Soundwave yelled.

"GET HIM!" G1 Soundwave snarled.

"AHHH!" G1 Starscream yelled before he was attacked.

_**The end? Yes it is!**_

* * *

_**Okay so it was a crappy ending I know, but I just needed to get this out of my head! So there it is! Let me know what you think and I hoped this was worth writing! Kingstriker out...**_


End file.
